The Start of an Era
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |next = TBA }} "The Start of an Era" is the first episode of Season 1 and the first overall episode of Bikini Bottom Baseball. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Eugene H. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton *Announcer *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Larry the Lobster *Nat Peterson *Scooter *Fred Rechid *Car Driver (only heard) *Car Driver's Newborn (mentioned) Synopsis After SpongeBob plays a baseball game for the first time in a while and realizes that he's good at the sport, he joins the Bikini Bottom team, whose players are....mediocre. Transcript begins with SpongeBob walking out of The Krusty Krab after a busy day. He locks the doors and walks out tired. SpongeBob: Man...what a tough day at work. I just need to go home and- Mr. Krabs: Boy! SpongeBob: Yeah, sir? Mr. Krabs: We’re playing a baseball game tonight. Want to join? SpongeBob: Sorry Mr. Krabs, but… cuts to a scene where SpongeBob is having a flashback. He remembers playing baseball about 20 years ago, where he was a great player on the team. Well, I remember playing baseball when I was like 10 or 11. But that was a while ago, I don’t know if- Mr. Krabs: Don’t worry, boy. It’s not a totally official game. SpongeBob: Alright, I’ll play. cuts to SpongeBob at bat in the bottom of the first. Announcer: Up at bat is SpongeBob SquarePants. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! signs towards SpongeBob SpongeBob: What the hell? I thought this wasn’t an official game! Mr. Krabs: Do you want to win or not? SpongeBob: Yes… Mr. Krabs: Now get a hit! looks at the pitcher waiting for a pitch. A ball is pitched, and SpongeBob hits it outrageously hard. A window is heard being smashed from a car. Car Driver: AHH! My newborn! Announcer: Home run by SpongeBob SquarePants. Bikini Bottom is up one nothing in the first inning. cuts to SpongeBob in first base in the fourth inning, up 17-0, with one out. The ball is hit to where the second baseman is, but instead of letting him get it, SpongeBob dives for it and throws the ball the second, getting the runner at second base out since they got of the bag. Double play by SpongeBob SquarePants, ending the inning. to another inning where SpongeBob is calling his shot. He then hits it, and while it’s a home run, it’s not where he pointed. He then points to that spot. Mr. Krabs: Good job, boy-o! You’re definitely gonna be a the player of the game. It’s the ninth inning now, and you’re pitching. SpongeBob: I’m gonna strike them all out. a short montage of SpongeBob striking out both batters. Other Team’s Coach: This is not going to be three k’s in a row I’m sending up our best hitter. Announcer: Coming up to the plate is Babe Fluke. batter SpongeBob: Gets ready and throws a pitch which Fluke smashes foul. Another ball is smashed foul, close the the end of the field. SpongeBob is sweating profusely while he pitches another pitch. Fluke swings - and misses, striking him out. Announcer: And that concludes our game here at the Krusty Krab Field. The Krusty Krab beats The Chum Bucket 73 to 0. Plankton: Drats! I will destroy all of you! crushed by rolling baseball Mr. Krabs: Hey, SpongeBob, I’m thinking of coaching a baseball team for Bikini Bottom, sponsored by the Krusty Krab. What do you think? SpongeBob: Eh, what the hell. I’ll join the team! to SpongeBob’s House Hey Gary! I have news! Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: I’m joining the Bikini Bottom baseball team Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: I actually just realized I was good at baseball. at watch Woah, it’s a little now, is it? I best be going to bed. to SpongeBob in bed when Patrick is looking in the window. Patrick: Hee hee hee...I wonder what SpongeBob will think when I hears this…goes through the window, grunting, and comes out Psst...buddy….SpongeBob sweet SpongeBob….fast asleep….WAKE UP!!! jumps up, scared SpongeBob: Patrick?! What the hell are you doing here? Patrick: Well...do you like baseball? SpongeBob: Yeah, why? Patrick: Well...you can come to my baseball games. I’m on the Bikini Bottom Blue Jays! SpongeBob: Well, I’ll be coming to the games, but I’ll also be playing! Patrick: WHAT? at SpongeBob Did you join another team?! SpongeBob I can’t believe you betrayed me, man! SpongeBob: No, Patrick! I’m on the Blue Jays as well. Patrick: Oh….well, see ya tomorrow at practice, buddy! SpongeBob: See ya...gotta get back to sleep. asleep. Cuts to the next morning where SpongeBob arrives at the baseball field where Mr. Krabs and the team is there. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! You’re late to practice. SpongeBob: Sorry, sir, I was tired, and… Mr. Krabs: I’m not taking any excuses! Now, team, line up. What are your names? Patrick: I’m Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick...I’m- Mr. Krabs: Umm...okay then. Next! Squidward: I’m Squidward. Third basemen, although you can put me anywhere except pitcher. Mr. Krabs: Okay, it looks like we have our starting pitcher! Squidward: What the- Larry: I’m Larry, I play shortstop. Plankton: Sheldon! I play- stepped on by Krabs Mr. Krabs: You’ll be on the bench. Plankton: Curses! I’ll- Sandy: Sandy, second base. SpongeBob: I’m SpongeBob, I play first base, and some pitching as well. around Umm, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: What is it, boy? SpongeBob: We don’t have an outfield. Mr. Krabs: Aw, crap- some background characters on the field Nat, Fred, and Scooter: Where’s the other team? We’re here to watch this. Mr. Krabs: This isn’t a damn ga- stops Perfect! You guys are our outfielders. Nat, Fred, and Scooter: Wait, what? Krabs pushes them in the line Mr. Krabs: There we go. Now, team, get to your positions. Plankton: What about me?! Mr. Krabs: Oh, I have a special position for you. Left bench. Plankton: Aw, damn it. to the team practicing. It turns out everybody is doing bad except for SpongeBob, who is playing first base like an all-star Mr. Krabs: over SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Yeah, sir? Mr. Krabs: How about you be our team captain? SpongeBob: I’d love it! HEY, GUYS! I’M THE TEAM CAPTAIN! I”M HAVE A HIGHER POSITION THAN YOU- shuts him up Mr. Krabs: Geez, don’t brag about it. SpongeBob: Sorry. Patrick: catcher, takes off catcher helmet Way to go, buddy! throws a wild pitch that knocks Patrick out Duh…. Mr. Krabs: sighs I have a lot of work to do… ends Trivia *This episode (and the show) premiered on DanzxvFan8275 (the creator of the show)'s birthday. Category:Bikini Bottom Baseball Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episode transcripts Category:2017